The Story of Us
by Syalanaegino
Summary: Karena kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kita jatuh cinta.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Enjoy reading 

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam gadis ini menunggu di dalam mobil, disoroti oleh teriknya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca depan mobil. Hanya suara radio dan gerutuan nya lah yang setia menemaninya. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis ini mendecak kesal dan memukul dashboard di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut kuning jabrig masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung duduk menempati kursi kemudi. Sambil bersiul santai pria itu memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Aku tidak tahu entah ia tidak sadar atau sengaja mengacuhkan gadis disebelahnya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya pria itu hati-hati.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkanku kepanasan di dalam mobil? Satu jam lebih aku menunggu mu, sialan!" Mendengar gadis disebelahnya marah, bukannya meminta maaf pria pirang itu malah menertawakannya dengan puas.

"Hahaha... pantas saja wajahmu matang seperti itu, aku terlalu lama ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku pulang sendiri!"

Gadis berambut pink itu hampir saja membuka pintu mobil jika lengannya tidak ditahan dengan cepat oleh pria pirang itu. Tawanya kini sudah berhenti, berganti dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat deretan giginya nya terlihat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sang gadis pun mengurungkan niatnya turun dari mobil. Ia kembali memasang sabuk pengaman dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan marah-marah terus. Aku traktir kau makan sepuasnya, mau?" Ucapan pria pirang disebelahnya mengubah ekspresi sang gadis. Deathglare yang sedari tadi ia berikan pada pria disebelahnya menghilang begitu saja. Kenapa mood nya cepat sekali kembali?

"Aku pastikan kau menyesal mengatakan itu." Gadis itu menyeringai, membuat sang pria disebelahnya merutuki tawaran yang ia berikan. Saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada isi dompet...

Tak perlu menunggu lama, mobil toyota yaris merah itu pun melaju di jalanan kota yang lumayan lengang.

.

. 

"Untuk apa kau mengirimkan semua pakaian mu dari Suna kemari ?! Serius Sakura, kau bisa meminta Sasori atau ayahmu mengirimkan uang untuk membeli baju baru..." Naruto memindahkan beberapa kardus kedalam gudang, setelah sebelumnya gadis cantik itu memasukan pakaian nya kedalam lemari.

Hari ini lelaki berambut jabrig itu membantunya membersihkan rumah yang sengaja di beli kakaknya untuk tinggal di Konoha. Haruno Sasori, seorang pengusaha yang melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya itu memang tidak sembarangan jika menyangkut adik kesayangannya. Ia memang selalu penuh perhitungan jika sudah menyangkut soal Sakura. Rumah yang ia beli pun letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto. Tidak mengherankan, Sasori dan Naruto merupakan sahabat lama.

Dulu, Naruto adalah tetangga mereka saat mereka masih kecil. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto dan Sasori merupakan teman dari sekolah dasar sampai perguruan tinggi. Maka dari itu, saat mendengar adik kesayangannya ingin bekerja di Konoha, ia pun mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto.

Dan juga, soal isi rumah Sakura tidak perlu memikirnya. Karena rumah yang mulai hari ini ia tinggali sudah tertata dengan segala furniture yang meskipun minimalis tetapi masih terlihat punya nilai jual yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat dari segala ornamen kayu yang menghiasi semua furniture yang ada.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku kan mau menetap disini, wajar jika aku membawa semua pakaian ku kemari. Aku diterima di kantor tempat kau bekerja, jika kau lupa soal itu." Sakura mengangkat kardus yang berisi koleksi sepatunya. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada kakak atau ayah. Aku juga harus mandiri."

"Jadi kau mau membantu ku menyelesaikan semua ini atau tidak? Kalau iya, cepat simpan kardus kosong itu ke gudang dan kembali bantu aku disini!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mendengar perkataan Sakura. Memang tujuan kedatangan gadis itu adalah karena ia diterima untuk bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan kantor dimana Naruto bekerja. Saat ia tahu jika teman masa kecilnya dan adik dari sahabatnya ini akan bekerja di satu kantor yang sama, ia sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Haruno Sakura yang notabene adalah putri dari seorang pengusaha interior sukses yang memiliki beberapa kantor cabang, lebih memilih bekerja pada orang lain daripada bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri.

Dan kisahnya pun dimulai dari sini... 

* * *

To be continued :)


	2. Meet you

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Typos, OOC

Enjoy reading

* * *

Uchiha Corp adalah sebuah perusahaan kontraktor yang cukup ternama, yang berkantor pusat di Konoha. Kantor cabangnya pun ada di beberapa kota besar seperti Suna dan Kiri. Dan disini lah seorang Haruno Sakura akan memulai kehidupannya dengan bekerja di bagian logistik, yang mana ia akan bertanggung jawab terhadap keseluruhan _equipment_ untuk keperluan sebuah proyek nantinya.

"Selamat bekerja, Haruno-san."

"Iya terima kasih, Uzumaki-san."

"Hahahaha" Tawa yang sangat keras terdengar menggelegar dalam ruangan yang ditempati oleh Sakura, membuat beberapa karyawan disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto.

"Lucu sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu!" Sakura mendengus kasar, ia sudah kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak pernah bisa serius. Dan Sakura baru tahu jika si pria tengil ini merupakan seorang Project Manager.

Naruto merupakan pimpinan proyek yang memegang tanggung jawab penuh terhadap kelancaran sebuah proyek dan juga terhadap teamnya. Gadis berambut pink ini pun bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang Naruro yang terlihat bodoh malah bisa menempati posisi yang tinggi dalam sebuah perusahaan besar?

Well, Sakura. Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah _'jangan menilai buku dari covernya'_?

"Kau tidak usah terlalu kaku padaku, dengan pegawai lain juga. Kami bekerja serius tapi santai, tidak usah terlalu tegang. Kapan-kapan aku ajak kau berkeliling kantor, itu pun jika aku punya waktu banyak." Sang project manager merapikan kembali rambut dan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku harus kembali ke proyek sekarang. Pulang nanti kau tunggu aku. Kita pulang bersama."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku malas menunggu mu. Kau mau aku jadi bangkai gara-gara terlalu lama menunggu? Sudah sana pergi!" Sakura mengibaskan lengannya di udara sebagai isyarat untuk mengusir pria tengil di hadapannya. Naruto pun melangkah menjauhi Sakura dengan tawa puasnya karena berhasil menggoda adik dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ah! Aku kelupaan sesuatu." Naruto berjalan mendekat kembali menuju meja kerja Sakura. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan para wanita di kantor ini. Mereka sangat suka bergosip." Kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Kau sudah mengingatkan ku lebih dari tiga kali. Sudah sana pergi. Aku muak melihatmu." balas Sakura sambil menyalakan komputer di depannya.

"Aku sudah peringatkan ya. Kau tunggu saja giliran mu menjadi bahan gosip mereka."

.

Hari pertama kerja, gadis cantik ini sudah disibukan oleh tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Belum lagi laporan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, terpajang rapi di mejanya.

"Baru hari pertama saja aku sudah kesusahan begini..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hai."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna ungu tua berdiri disamping meja kerjanya dengan senyuman manis yang terpajang di wajahnya. Sakura tidak menjawab sapaannya, karena ia terlalu terpukau oleh kecantikan gadis dihadapannya. Lihat saja, rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai indah, postur badan yang tinggi dan langsing, wajah yang sangat cantik. Sakura yakin gadis ini termasuk salah satu primadona di kantor ini.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal..." Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali tersenyum, mencerminkan betapa ramah dirinya.

"Ah iya! Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Hinata-san." Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata, ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, tapi tidak berhasil. Jatuhnya malah tersenyum canggung.

"Panggil Hinata saja, kurasa kita seumuran."

"Oh baiklah..." kembali dia tersenyum, yang kembali dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata. Oh astaga, kau harus berhenti tersenyum Hinata, sebelum Sakura terkena diabetes.

"Aku ingin memberitahu, hari ini akan ada banyak barang yang masuk, sepertinya akan datang setelah jam makan siang. Siapkan dirimu ya, Sakura-chan."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku selesaikan dulu pekerjaan ku yang disini ya." Sakura menunjuk tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang berjejer rapi di atas mejanya.

"Semangat, Sakura-chan."

.

Rambut acak-acakan, lengkap dengan wajah yang kusut menjadi penampilan utama Sakura di jam makan siang kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia harus menyelesaikan laporan hasil survey data material apa saja yang sudah dibeli. Mari ucapkan terima kasih kepada pegawai yang dulu memegang kendali terhadap pekerjaan yang kini Sakura tangani, karena ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan setiap laporan yang di buatnya. Hinata bilang, partner kerja sebelumnya memang terkenal malas. Ia sudah beberapa kali ditegur oleh atasan, tapi kinerja nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya ia dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya. Meskipun perusahaan yang mereka tempati memang terlihat santai, tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Setiap pekerjaan mempunyai dateline yang harus dituntaskan.

Begitupun dengan Hinata. Ia sendiri tidak pernah memaksakan dirinya berlarut-larut dalam pekerjaan. Jika memang sudah jenuh, ia selalu meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sekedar membeli kopi panas di kafetaria, atau mengistirahatkan pikirannya di ruang musik yang ada di kantor ini. Mendengarkan alunan musik dari pegawai yang kemungkinan juga jenuh seperti dirinya membuat pikirannya kembali tenang.

Ah iya hampir saja lupa. Kantor ini mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat lengkap demi kenyamanan para pegawai nya. Ruang musik adalah salah satunya. Ada pun sebuah lapangan futsal dibelakang kantor, yang selalu digunakan oleh para pegawai untuk berolah raga di hari tertentu. Selain itu, ada pula kantin yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman dengan menu yang setiap harinya berbeda-beda agar para pegawai tidak bosan.

Dan sekarang, disini lah mereka berdua. Menempati salah satu meja di kantin perusahaan yang cukup luas, ditemani dengan nasi dan sup ayam yang mereka pesan. Tidak lupa juga jus jeruk sebagai minumannya.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak perlu menyelesaikan laporan itu hari ini." Hinata meneguk milk tea nya setelah sebelumnya mengaduknya dengan perlahan menggunakan sedotan yang disediakan.

"Tidak bisa Hinata. Aku termasuk tipe orang yang gampang lupa, jadi jika ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan harus ku kerjakan saat itu juga. Lagipula lebih cepat lebih baik kan." Sakura memakan sup ayam di hadapannya dengan lahap, membuat Hinata terkekeh pelan melihat partner kerja barunya.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berkenalan, tapi sepertinya si gadis lavender menyukai partner kerja barunya ini. Sakura termasuk orang yang mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Terbukti mereka bisa dekat dalam waktu hanya beberapa jam saja tanpa ada kecanggungan.

"Wow, sepertinya kau habis kerja keras ya? Kau terlihat berantakan, Sakura." mendengar suara pria yang sangat dikenalinya membuat Sakura mau tak mau menoleh kearahnya. Naruto datang bersama seorang pria berambut hitam yang cukup tampan. Terpancar aura dingin dari pria itu. Mata onyx sekelam malam itu menatapnya tajam, yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura enggan untuk menatapnya terlalu lama. Sakura, sepertinya pria ini tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan. Lihat betapa tampannya dia, lihat betapa tingginya dia, lihat betapa gagahnya dia, dia pasti termasuk dalam deretan pria yang paling dikagumi oleh pegawai di kantor ini. Kira-kira, sudah berapa orang yang dipatahkan hatinya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala cukup keras. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ah mungkin setumpuk dokumen yang ia kerjakan tadi membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser.

"Mau apa kau? Cari tempat lain sana." Pandangannya dari si pria tampan beralih ketika ia melihat Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak lihat kantin sudah penuh? Hanya meja kalian yang kosong. Apa susahnya berbagi, Sakura." Hinata dan teman Naruto hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Masalahnya, berani sekali pegawai baru berkata kasar seperti itu terhadap senior nya, apalagi secara teknis dia adalah atasannya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Hm, aku sudah mengenal si pinky dari dia masih pakai popok." jawab Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan tendangan dari Sakura tepat mengenai tulang keringnya, membuat dia mengaduh keras.

Sasuke, pria yang datang bersama Naruto masih tidak melapaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Alisnya saling bertautan. Entah kenapa ia sedikit terhibur melihat gadis pink itu yang kembali makan dengan sangat lahap tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yang ia tahu, biasanya para wanita selalu menjaga cara makannya di hadapan pria.

Menyadari itu, Hinata menendang pelan kaki Sakura, membuat si pinky menoleh perlahan. Ia sedikit kesal karena acara makan nya kembali terganggu. Dengan kode lirikan mata dari Hinata, Sakura langsung menyadari jika dari tadi pria yang duduk disebelah Naruto ini memandanginya heran. Buru-buru ia mengambil tissue dan langsung mengelap bibirnya yang masih tersisa kuah sup yang ia makan. Hinata yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan, begitupun dengan Sasuke, ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis di sebrangnya itu.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini Sasuke. _Teme_ , ini pegawai baru yang kubicarakan kemarin." Naruto memperkenalkan pria disampingnya kepada Sakura. Jadi si pirang itu membicarakan Sakura?

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan dari Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dan kembali Sakura terpesona akan sosok yang sedang berjabatangan dengannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, pria ini memang tampan. 100% tampan.

Setelah melepas jabatangan singkat itu, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan siang dengan Naruto yang terus menceritakan tentang sifat Sakura yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan, manja, emosian, dan sangat sulit ditebak. Perbincangan itu membuat kedua nya kembali terlibat adu mulut, dan tentu saja Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka seperti itu, sembari ia melirik Naruto hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangan HRD. Divisi yang bertugas dan bertanggung jawab terhadap pengelolaan dan pengembangan sumber daya manusia di kantor ini. Ia baru saja selesai menandatangani kontrak kerjanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore. Tiga puluh menit lagi jam kerja untuk hari ini berakhir. Sepertinya Sakura sangat kelelahan hari ini. Selain tumpukan laporan yang masih belum selesai, dia juga habis mengecek barang-barang yang masuk untuk keperluan proyek tadi siang. Beruntung dia mempunyai partner kerja seperti Hinata, yang mau membimbingnya juga tidak pelit ilmu. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika partner kerjanya adalah orang yang sebelumnya menjadi partner kerja Hinata. Akan jadi seperti apa kehidupannya dalam dunia kerja ini?

Sakura sudah terlalu jenuh untuk menyelesaikan laporan di atas mejanya. Mungkin saran dari Hinata boleh juga ia coba. Mengunjungi kantin untuk sekedar membeli cokelat panas, karena ia tidak suka kopi. Atau mengunjungi ruang musik. Dan sepertinya pilihan jatuh pada opsi yang kedua. Sudah lama juga ia tidak bermain musik.

Setelah bertanya pada karyawan yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya, sampailah ia di ruang musik. Ruangan ini cukup luas, sepertinya bisa menampung sekitar tiga puluh orang atau lebih. Banyak juga alat musik yang tersedia disini. Tetapi Reeva lebih tertarik pada Grand Piano yang ada disudut ruangan. Ah sudah lama sekali ia tidak memainkan piano. Terakhir ia memainkannya sekitar 3 tahun lalu, ketika ibunya masih ada di dunia.

Ia mulai menekan tuts piano. Lagu Ruth B yang berjudul Lost Boys terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _There was a time when i was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too_

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di keningnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berjalan melewati ruang musik. Siapa yang bermain piano sore-sore begini? Bukankah seharusnya para pegawai bersiap untuk pulang?

 _Then one night as i closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flyin high  
He came to me with a sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while_

Pria itu membuka pintu ruang musik perlahan, lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak di depan grand piano dengan langkah hening agar siapapun yang sedang bermain piano di depan sana tidak merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Sakura, saking asiknya ia bermain piano dan bernyanyi, ia tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pria yang sudah masuk dan duduk menonton pertunjukkan dadakannya.

 _He said, "peter pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely"  
And ever since that day  
_

Pria itu terlihat sangat menikmati setiap alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh gadis dihadapannya, yang masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya, karena pandangan gadis itu pasti tertutup oleh grand piano. Ia tersenyum tipis.

 _I am a lost boy from neverland  
Usually hanging out with peter pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"run, run, lost boys" they said to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

Sakura merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Musik memang selalu bisa membuatnya senang. Ia bisa melupakan sejenak pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tiada habis itu. Ia jadi mengenang kembali saat dulu ibunya masih ada. Biasanya sore seperti ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ibu. Rasanya rindu sekali.

Suara tepuk tangan menghancurkan lamunan Sakura. Jantungnya seketika berdegup lebih kencang. Seingatnya hanya ada dia diruangan ini. Ia juga tidak mendengar seseorang masuk kedalam ruang musik. Apa jangan-jangan ada hantu di ruangan ini? Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura berdiri dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dan jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang lagi ketika melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di depan piano sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Suara mu bagus. Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang memainkan piano itu." ucap pria berambut merah yang masih diam ditempatnya semula.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"A-aku…"

Pria berambut merah itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakura pun bingung harus memulai pembicaraan ini darimana. Suasana disini malah menjadi sangat canggung. Ia merasa malu karena baru kali ini ada yang mendengarkan ia bernyanyi selain keluarganya dan Naruto.

Dering ponsel Sakura memecahkan keheningan mereka. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo."

 _"Kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di logistik. Mau pulang tidak?"_ Kali ini Naruto menyelamatkannya.

"Kau sudah sampai? Tunggu sebentar, aku kesana sekarang." Panggilan pun terputus.

"Emm… maaf tuan, aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku. Permisi…" Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi ketika melewati pria itu, langkahnya terhenti karena kini lengannya di tahan oleh pria itu.

"Boleh aku tahu nama mu, nona?"

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." Kenapa kau jadi tergagap Sakura?

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." Gaara pun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura kembali berpamitan pada Gaara dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang musik dengan sedikit berlari. Bukan karena Naruto yang sudah menunggu nya, tetapi karena jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang karena kehadiran pria berambut merah tadi.

.

* * *

to be continued


	3. Sial!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC

Pair : NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura slight SakuraxGaara.

Enjoy reading

* * *

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju ruangannya. Sudah dua minggu ini ia disibukan dengan setumpuk laporan yang tidak ada habisnya. Ditambah lagi ternyata bukan hanya ada ia dan Hinata saja yang berada di divisi logistik. Tentu saja Sakura. Kau pikir hanya ada dua orang staff yang memegang sebuah divisi di perusahaan sebesar ini? Masih ada sekitar sebelas orang lagi yang baru saja datang seminggu setelah ia bekerja di perusahaan ini. Menurut informasi, mereka baru saja kembali dari kantor cabang di Suna.

"Selamat pagi, pinky!" sapa teman satu ruangannya saat Sakura membuka pintu untuk masuk ruang divisi logistik. Gadis itu tidak menanggapi sapaannya, ia terus berjalan menuju mejanya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di dalam ruangan.

"Astaga Kiba!" teriak Sakura saat teman di sebelah mejanya menginjak pedal kursinya sehingga kursi yang ia duduki merosot ke bawah.

"Haha maaf-maaf. Habisnya kau tidak membalas sapaan ku. Kau kenapa?" teriakan Sakura sempat membuat para pegawai di ruangan itu menoleh sesaat, tetapi kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada kegiatan mereka. Masih pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sebagian pegawai lainnya belum datang.

"Aku lelah. Terkadang aku ingin mengutuk orang yang membuat design kantor ini. Kenapa dia membuat gerbang masuk menuju gedung produksi jauh sekali sih?" Sakura memijit betisnya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain, kau saja yang kurang olahraga." mendapat lirikan sinis dari gadis disebelahnya ini membuat pria bernama Kiba itu terkekeh pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar komputernya kembali.

"Selamat pagi duniaaaa..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang saat melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde berteriak dari pintu masuk.

"Selamat tinggal pagi yang tenang..." Sakura beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana pinky?" Tanya gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku mau ke kafetaria, Ino. Mencari sarapan." Sakura sengaja menghindari kedua rekan kerjanya itu. Ia terlalu lelah menanggapi kejahilan mereka di pagi hari. Lagipula, masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk sarapan.

Ia pun keluar ruangan dengan langkah perlahan. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang baru saja datang itu memandang Kiba dengan tatapan seolah bertanya _'dia kenapa?'._ Kiba menggedikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku pesan cokelat panas dan roti cokelatnya satu." Pelayan dibalik etalase makanan itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil melemparkan senyuman pada gadis pink di hadapannya. Hm? Sepertinya ia baru melihat pelayan ini. Apa ia pegawai baru di kantin?

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari etalase makanan ke arah meja di paling pojok dekat jendela. Ada dua orang terlihat duduk disana dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai si wanita itu mengusap air matanya berkali-kali?

"Sudah dua hari ini mereka seperti itu terus. Datang satu jam sebelum jam kerja, sarapan bersama dan entah kenapa si wanita selalu menangis. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar." Sakura baru tahu pelayan kantin yang baru ini suka bergosip. Baiklah, ternyata bukan hanya para wanita saja yang harus ia waspadai.

Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya pesanannya selesai dibuat. "Satu cokelat panas dan satu roti cokelat siap."

"Terima kasih, hm... Teuchi-san." Sakura membaca nametag yang dipakai pelayan itu. Teuchi hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Sakura berniat kembali ke ruangannya, tetapi sepertinya pagi ini memang tidak akan sedamai yang ia harapkan.

Sakura tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit coklat panasnya kepada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya. Alhasil kemeja biru tua yang dipakai Sasuke sedikit berubah warna. "Sasuke-san! Astaga maafkan aku... seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati!"Sasuke sempat mundur dua langkah saat ia tersiram coklat panas milik Sakura. Sakura mengambil tissue yang ada di meja kantin dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa cokelat yang masih menetes dari kemeja Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, cukup."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sasuke-san. Aku tidak melihatmu ada dibelakangku tadi. Aduh bagaimana ini..." Sakura semakin merasa bersalah saat Sasuke menolaknya untuk ikut mengelap kemejanya.

Setelah berkali-kali Sasuke berkata tidak apa-apa, dan setelah berkali-kali pula Sakura mengucapkan permohonan maafnya, akhirnya gadis itu kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah yang lesu.

.

Sakura kembali mendudukan diri di kursi kerjanya, ia menyeruput cokelat panas sambil membuka file laporannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah buat berita acara perihal penolakan material kemarin?" Tanya Tenten, leader divisi logistik.

"Hari ini baru aku kirimkan ke server mu, aku akan memeriksanya sekali lagi." Sakura memang berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini sebelum ia lupa. Lagipula hanya tingal sedikit lagi yang belum selesai.

Jendela chatting skype berkedip di layar komputernya. Sakura membuka nya dan ternyata ia diundang kedalam chatting terbuka.

 **Ino** : Kau harus sabar Tamaki-chan. Kiba memang pria paling tidak peka sejagat raya.

 **Kiba** : Jangan mengada-ngada Ino!

 **Tenten** : Dasar pria tidak _gentle_. Sana temui dia langsung jangan hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti. Mereka sedang membully Kiba yang diketahui memang sedang menyukai pegawai di bagian keuangan yang bernama Tamaki. Setelah dilihat _list_ anggota yang masuk kedalam chatting ini, terdapat nama Tamaki disana. Kemungkinan besar gadis yang sedang dibicarakan sudah membaca semua isi chat nya.

Sakura melirik ke arah Kiba yang sedang mengoceh sebal kepada Tenten, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan oleh leadernya itu. Okay, Sakura. Kau mau ikut bergabung dalam drama mereka? Saatnya balas dendam kepada Kiba si tukang bully itu.

 **Sakura** : Tenten benar, Kiba. Temui saja langsung daripada kau hanya memandangi fotonya di dekstop komputermu.

 **CIEEEEE**

Para pegawai divisi logistik langsung menggoda Kiba habis-habisan. Kiba langsung melotot sambil menendang pelan kursi yang diduduki oleh Sakura. Si pinky hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

 **Ino** : Kau serius?

 **Tenten** : Pantas saja setiap aku menanyakan laporannya dia selalu pura-pura membaca berita. Ternyata ada sesuatu di layar komputernya.

Satu ruangan divisi langsung terkekeh pelan membaca chat di komputer mereka.

 **Sakura** : Aku serius. Bahkan saat dia tertidur pun dia masih bisa menyebut nama Tamaki.

"Sakura! Kau berlebihan!" Kiba menatap kesal gadis di sampingnya. Sakura dan pegawai logistik yang terlibat di chatting itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

 **Tamaki** : Kau bisa main ke gedung keuangan kapan pun, Kiba-kun :)

 **CIEEEEE**

Kata-kata itu menggema dalam ruangan dikhususkan untuk Kiba. Pria itu pun menjadi salah tingkah apalagi setelah ia lihat Tamaki membalas chatting itu. Meskipun satu divisi logistik tahu yang dikatakan Sakura tidak benar-benar terjadi, tapi mereka cukup terhibur dengan kebohongan untuk kesenangan yang mereka dapat.

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Sakura."

"Dengan senang hati aku menunggu, Kiba." Sakura masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Sakura, ku rasa kau harus lebih berhati-hati.

.

Jam istirahat seperti ini biasanya digunakan para pegawai untuk melakukan hal yang mereka mau. Misalnya mengisi perut kosong di kantin, tidur siang walau hanya sebentar, mendengarkan orang bermain musik di ruang musik, atau sekedar berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain di lapangan olahraga di sebelah gedung dua.

Seperti yang dilakukan pria berambut merah, ia mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan bermain basket bersama teman-temannya dari divisi keuangan. Sebenarnya bukan bermain, mereka hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil mendribble bola basket. Mereka tidak mau berkeringat saat bekerja nanti.

"Gaara, kau ikut di acara gathering kantor tahun ini kan?" Tanya seorang pria berkacamata berambut silver.

Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu, Chojuro."

"Divisi pemasaran yang bertanggung jawab dalam gathering kali ini. Aku dengar mereka mengadakan beberapa perlombaan olahraga." ucap pria berkulit pucat. Ia terlihat sedang menyobek beberapa lembar kertas di buku note yang dibawanya lalu menggulungnya sampai berbentuk bulat.

"Gaara..." Sai, si pria pucat itu melemparkan gulungan kertas tadi pada Gaara. Dengan sigap Gaara bisa menangkapnya. "Ku harap kau ikut tahun ini." Sai tersenyum.

Gaara memandang gulungan kertasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka di lantai dua yang merupakan kantin perusahaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu makan di mejaku? Cari tempat lain sana." Sakura mengusir Naruto dan beberapa temannya saat pria itu duduk satu meja dengannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat kali ini, kemana perginya pria itu? Apa dia tidak makan siang?

"Woah, si pinky galak sekali. Kami tidak kebagian tempat, berbagi tidak masalah kan..." Kiba mulai melahap makanannya.

"Abaikan saja Kiba, kurasa dia sedang datang bulan." Bisik Naruto tetapi masih terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku dengar it..."

 **PLUK!** Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah kertas yang dibuat menjadi bola kecil berhasil mendarat di kepalanya. Semua rekan yang satu meja dengannya terdiam, begitu juga Sakura yang masih terdiam memandangi kertas yang kini ada di genggamannya. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang tepat berada di belakangnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah melemparnya dengan kertas.

"Wah masuk! Kau hebat Gaara!" Chojuro dan temannya yang lain menatap kagum Gaara. Gaara masih terdiam menatap jendela kantin, sampai sosok Sakura terlihat dari atas sana memegang kertas yang ia lemparkan sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, bukankah itu Gaara?" tanya Kiba. Sakura masih terdiam menatap Gaara dibawah sana. Gaara tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya menyapa Sakura. "Kurasa benih-benih cinta akan mulai tumbuh..." Sakura menyikut perut kiba pelan, ia tersenyum pada Gaara dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Coba bisikkan padaku.

.

"Sakuraaaaaa...!" Gadis itu bingung ketika teman-teman satu divisi nya menyambut ia yang baru saja kembali dari kantin dengan meriah. Mereka memandangnya dengan penuh harapan. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Kiba, yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan alisnya naik turun.

"Baiklah... Omong kosong apa yang dikatakan Naruto kali ini?" Sakura berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Kau sudah dengar pengumuman tentang gathering tahunan perusahaan ini? Divisi marketing membuat beberapa pertandingan olahraga dan kau, kau ikut dalam pertandingan sepak bola 5 lawan 5. Naruto bilang kau punya tendangan elang seperti Captain Tsubasa."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia seolah menuntut kejelasan, tapi si pirang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

"Lebih baik kalian cari kandidat lain saja, aku tidak bisa bermain bola." Sakura duduk di kursinya dan mulai berkutat lagi dengan laporannya. Kiba memutar kedua matanya bosan menghadapi si keras kepala ini.

"Aku, Ino, Neji, Naruto, dan Sakura menjadi pemain inti. Tenten dan Hinata menjadi pemain cadangan."

"Hey! aku tidak setuju!" protes Sakura pada Kiba yang baru saja mengumumkan nama pegawai yang akan ikut bermain.

"Baiklah, sudah ditentukan! Semangat ya logistik!" Keputusan yang sepihak. Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dan semua orang yang terlibat menganggukan kepalanya, kecuali Sakura tentunya. Ino dan Kiba memang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Sakura ingin menginterupsi tapi Tenten, sang leader sudah menyuruh semuanya bubar dan kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Nah Sakura, kita lihat apa kesialan mu hari ini sudah berakhir?

.

"Sasuke, ada beberapa file yang harus kau tanda-tangani. File nya sudah ku kirim ke servermu." Sasuke masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah tetapi tenang saja, ia masih tampan seperti biasanya.

"Soal gathering tahun ini, kau akan datang kan?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Hn. Kau sudah mau pulang Obito?"

"Iya, kau masih mau disini?" Obito mengambil beberapa buah anggur di meja Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan pulang sekarang." Sasuke merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di meja nya da memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Ia lalu berdiri, mengambil blazer yang ia taruh di sofa lalu memakainya. Setidaknya blazer itu bisa menutupi noda hitam bekas tumpahan coklat gara-gara insiden tadi pagi.

Sasuke dan pria bernama Obito berjalan menuju parkiran VIP melewati lapangan olahraga. Terlihat beberapa pegawai yang tengah bermain bola sepak, beberapa diantaranya adalah pegawai divisi logistik dan divisi keuangan. Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk melihat permainan mereka.

Sedangkan di arah sebaliknya, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan olahraga untuk melihat bagaimana cara bermain sepak bola.

"Aku tidak yakin ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan nanti. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa bermain bola? Lagipula aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau masuk tim logistik? Kau kan bukan staff logistik." Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lapangan olahraga terbuka yang berada di sebelah gedung dua, Sakura terus-menerus melayangkan protesnya pada pria yang tetap santai di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak protes Sakura. Kau hanya tinggal berlari, menggiring bola, mengoper bola, lalu mencetak gol. Permainannya semudah itu, nona." sepanjang perjalanan sapaan terus mengalir kepada Naruto dari pegawai yang dilewati mereka. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku bebas mau ikut tim manapun juga." Sakura lupa kalau teman bodohnya yang satu ini adalah seorang project manager. Tentu saja dia bisa ikut di tim mana saja.

Mereka berdua berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sakura terlihat serius memperhatikan Kiba dan yang lainnya bermain bola. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana caranya mengoper dan menggiring bola, sampai akhirnya salah seorang staff keuangan menendang bola terlalu jauh sehingga bola itu keluar lapangan dan berhenti di dekat Sakura.

"Pinky, tolong ambilkan bolanya!" Seru Kiba dari tengah lapangan sana. Sakura mendengus kasar dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke kiri untuk mengambil bola.

"Sasuke, itu pegawai baru yang Naruto bicarakan?" Tanya Obito saat melihat Sakura berjalan mengambil bola nya.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, Sasuke sangat irit bicara. Sasuke masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan, ia sepertinya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan si pinky.

Begitu juga dengan Gaara, ia dan beberapa temannya di divisi keuangan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat teman-temannya yang lain bermain bola.

"Tendang bolanya pinky!" Teriak Kiba.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar dasar bodoh!" Sakura kesal dengan sebutan yang diberikan oleh Kiba. Ia lalu menyimpan bola di kakinya, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya kasar. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah mengambil ancang-ancang. Para pegawai yang berdiri di tengah lapang menyadari ekspresi Reeva yang berubah menjadi lebih serius sekarang, mungkin bisa saja ia mencetak gol dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Ayo pinky, tunjukkan tendangan elangmu!" Seru Naruto memberi semangat.

Reeva berlari dan menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga. Bola melambung tinggi di udara. Tapi tunggu, kenapa bola itu tidak mengarah ketengah lapang? Bola melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sialnya menghantam wajah seseorang. Kekhawatiran Sakura pun terjadi. Kau sudah bisa tenang, Sakura? Bersyukurlah bukan wajahmu yang terhantam bola.

"ASTAGA!"

Suasana langsung berubah hening. Bola mendarat tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sakura membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia terkejut. Kiba yang berada di tengah lapangan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk mengetahui keadaannya, diikuti oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya. Peluit telah dibunyikan tiga kali, pertanda bahwa permainan telah selesai. Para pegawai yang berada disekitar lapangan langsung berkerumun melihat kondisi Sasuke.

"Teme! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang menanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Sakura yang sempat terpaku beberapa saat langsung berlari menembus kerumunan itu untuk melihat keadaan sang korban.

"Sasuke-san! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Astaga! Wajahmu memerah!" Sakura panik, ia menyentuh kening Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit lecet. Hey, Pinky! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajah Sasuke! Tidak kah kau lihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan para penggemar Sasuke kepadamu?

"Tendangan yang luar biasa." puji Chojuro, teman-temannya yang lain tidak ikut berkomentar, mereka hanya mengamati dari jauh.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. "Sepertinya aku akan ikut gathering kali ini." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Hah?" Chojuro dan beberapa rekannya yang lain hanya terdiam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

.

.

Sakura melemparkan diri ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Tadi pagi ia dengan bodohnya menumpahkan coklat panasnya pada kemeja Sasuke, ya baiklah kita anggap itu ketidaksengajaan. Dan sepulang kantor tadi, saat dia sedang melihat teman-temannya berlatih bermain bola, ia berhasil mendaratkan bola di wajah Sasuke. Baiklah...baiklah... kita anggap saja itu ketidaksengajaan nomor dua.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat kening dan pangkal hidung Sasuke yang sedikit lecet. Astaga apa tendangannya sekeras itu? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perihnya luka itu.

"Aku harus meminta maaf padanya lagi besok." ucap Sakura sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

.

To be continued


	4. Gathering

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, cerita mainstream

Pairing : Sasusaku

Enjoy reading

* * *

Sakura mendaratkan bokong di kursi kerja kesayangannya. Kakinya terasa pegal karena perjalanan dari gerbang masuk menuju gedung divisi logistik yang cukup menguras tenaga. Belum lagi sepanjang jalan ia terus dihadiahi tatapan para pegawai wanita yang sepertinya merupakan penggemar Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan insiden kemarin. Ia bersyukur di ruangan logistik hanya ada empat orang staff wanita termasuk dirinya dan mereka bukan penggila Sasuke. Untuk saat ini ia merasa aman.

"Ini dia tersangka utamanya..." Pagi memang tidak akan pernah bisa setenang yang diharapkan. Dua rekan kerja kesayangannya baru saja datang secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke kemarin? Apa wajahnya masih tampan atau sudah tidak berbentuk?" Kiba, Ino, dan semua rekan seruangannya langsung mengerumuni meja Sakura. Kecuali Tenten karena wanita itu terlihat sangat serius memandang layar komputernya.

"Kemarin dia baik-baik saja, aku tidak tahu kondisinya hari ini." Sakura menghela nafas berat lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Sudah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, lagipula kau kan tidak sengaja." Kata Tenten yang sedang sibuk memeriksa tumpukan laporan yang Sakura berikan kemarin.

"Tendangan elangmu memang luar biasa pinky. Aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan seluruh divisi di gathering nanti." Semua mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Pikiran tentang keadaan Sasuke membuat konsentrasinya hancur. Ia sama sekali tidak fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sakura, sebaiknya kau ke ruangan Sasuke untuk memastikan keadaan pria itu, itu juga jika kau tahu dimana ruangannya. Orang yang sedang memenuhi pikiranmu itu sedang serius di depan komputernya. Ia masih tampan meskipun kening dan pangkal hidungnya sedikit lecet karena insiden kemarin.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputernya untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon nya. Nama Obito keluar di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar di kursi kerjanya. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang." Sasuke menutup sambungan telponnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli segelas jus jeruk di kafetaria, ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Diperjalanan menu gedung dua, ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya terpaku beberapa saat. Tenang saja, itu bukan sadako atau sebangsanya. Yang ia lihat hanya Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat kejar dia Sakura!

"Sasuke-san!" Yang dipanggil tidak menghentikan ataupun memperlambat langkahnya. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil terus memanggil nama pria itu. Setelah berhasil mengimbangi langkahnya, Sakura melihat kening dan pangkal hidung Sasuke yang terlihat lebam dan sedikit bengkak. Tendangan mu memang luar biasa Sakura.

"Sasuke-san tunggu!" Sasuke tetap acuh, sepertinya ia sangat marah padamu Sakura.

Merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti di depan Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Tolong menyingkir." Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Kata Sakura lantang. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasuke melangkah ke kiri, Sakura ikut ke kiri. Sasuke melangkah ke kanan Sakura ikut ke kanan. Kau ini kenapa Sakura?

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan. Nyali Sakura sedikit menciut apalagi ketika Sasuke memberikannya tatapan tajam. Tapi ia tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Ikut aku sebentar Sasuke-san."

"Aku sibuk." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi Sakura masih tetap diam di tempat menghalangi jalannya.

"Sasuke-san tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tidak tahu aku merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian kemarin? Aku mohon, ikut aku sebentar. Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu saja."

"Kau dokter?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu aku menolak. Aku tidak mau ditangani oleh yang bukan ahli." Sial! sepertinya es sudah mengalir di nadinya. Dingin sekali pria itu. Lagipula apa salahnya jika ingin menolong orang yang sedang terluka? Toh Sakura tidak akan meminta imbalan.

"Astaga... kenapa membantumu saja harus sesulit ini? Aku bukannya mau membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin membantumu saja..." Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan mewahnya, masih ada waktu bertemu Obito sebelum meeting dimulai.

"Baiklah, aku hanya punya waktu lima belas menit." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Ah baiklah! Tunggu aku di ruang musik Sasuke-san. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu dulu. Jangan coba-coba kabur atau aku akan menggonggong seperti anjing galak setiap melihatmu!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kubuat kau menggongong seperti anjing setiap bertemu denganku, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke pada angin. Katakan padaku kau tidak serius mengatakan itu! He..hei Sasuke kau mau kemana? Ruang musik ada disebelah sana!

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura berlari dari gedung satu menuju gedung dua. Ia berlari secepat mungkin karena ia sudah membuat Sasuke menunggu lama.

"Sasuke-san maaf menunggu lama! Aku harap kau..." Sakura menemukan ruang musik dalam keadaan kosong, tidak terlihat pria dingin itu di sudut manapun. Sakura berjalan masuk ruang musik dan memeriksa dibelakang grand piano. Tidak ada juga.

"Dasar si pria es itu..." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria es?" Sakura membalikan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan dari pintu masuk kearahnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari tempat Obito. "Kau sudah menghabiskan waktuku sepuluh menit. Tidak kah kau tahu aku sangat sibuk, nona?"

Sakura memutar kedua matanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk disini dan biarkan aku memenuhi tugasku, tuan?" Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis.

Sakura datang dengan membawa satu kantung plastik es batu, sebuah salep, dan satu buah handuk kecil yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian membungkus plastik es batu dengan handuk yang ia dapat di ruang kesehatan. Sakura pun mengompres memar di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu sedikit meringis.

"Bukankah luka memar seharusnya dikompres air hangat?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kompres air hangat biasanya untuk meredakan nyeri otot atau nyeri sendi yang sudah berlangsung lama. Air hangat bisa membuat rileks dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Untuk luka memar atau terkena benturan baiknya dikompres air dingin, tujuannya untuk meminimalisir peradangan." Terang Sakura sambil terus mengompres kening Sasuke yang sedikit bengkak hati-hati.

"Sasuke-san, aku mendapatkan ini dari Shizune-san. Dia bilang oleskan ini setiap hari. Tenang saja, dia dokter ahli kantor ini kan?" Sakura menyodorkan salep yang ia bawa dan Sasuke menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka." Sakura mengambil handuk yang dipakainya tadi di kursi sebelahnya.

"Ku harap ini yang terakhir kau membuat masalah denganku." Sahut Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kaki. Spontan Sakura menarik tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Dengar ya Sasuke-san, kau salah besar jika berpikir aku sedang berusaha mendekatimu."

"Apa aku bilang kau sedang mendekatiku?" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Kau terlihat seperti akan mengambil jam tanganku." Sasuke melirik tangannya yang masih dicengkram oleh Sakura. Gadis itu pun langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktumu disini. Kurasa kau masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ruang musik, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam memandang punggung Sasuke kesal. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih? Ah kau jahat sekali Sasuke...

.

.

Uchiha Corp termasuk perusahaan yang sangat memperhatikan para pegawainya. Mereka selalu mempunyai agenda gathering tahunan untuk sekedar meringankan tekanan kerja para staffnya, selain itu juga merupakan kesempatan untuk mengenal rekan-rekan kerja dari berbagai divisi. Acara gathering tahunan kali ini diadakan di villa mewah di daerah pegunungan Konoha. Tempat ini mempunyai pesona keindahan alam yang cukup menarik. Dari atas sini kita bisa melihat kota Konoha dibawah sana. Divisi marketing tidak salah memilih tempat. Mereka menyewa lebih dari lima belas villa dikarenakan jumlah staff yang ikut dalam gathering kali ini lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin.

Acara gathering kali ini diisi dengan kegiatan outbound dan juga pertandingan sepak bola lima lawan lima seperti yang sudah di informasikan sebelumnya kepada semua pegawai. Mereka memulai acaranya dengan pertandingan sepak bola. Setelah melakukan voting, divisi logistik harus melawan divisi keuangan. Mari kita lihat bagaimana persiapan tim logistik.

"Naruto, aku tidak yakin ikut pertandingan ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti soal bermain bola." Naruto memutar matanya bosan, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mendengar Sakura mengeluh. "Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan semuanya? Bagaimana jika aku menendang bolanya sembarangan dan mengenai orang lain lagi? Atau yang lebih parahnya bagaimana jika tim lawan bermain kasar dan bola itu malah mengenai wajahku? Aku tidak mau cedera, Naruto!" Baiklah kau mulai berlebihan Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir pinky. Santai saja, ini bukan piala dunia. Yang kau hadapi bukan kapten Tsubasa." Mereka mulai melakukan pemanasan yang dipimpin oleh Kiba di depan sana.

Lapangan sudah mulai ramai oleh para pegawai yang ingin menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan. Terdengar pula suara riuh penonton yang berteriak mendukung tim logistik dari pinggir lapangan.

"Sepertinya aku kenal betul dengan jaket yang kau pakai." Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang pemanasan di sampingnya.

"Aku menemukannya di lemari bajumu kemarin malam. Daripada tidak terpakai lebih baik aku pakai saja."

"Beruntung kau tidak ku teriaki pencuri." Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau juga sering mengambil cemilanku tanpa izin."

"Aku menemukan cemilan itu di lemari dapurmu. Daripada basi lebih baik aku makan saja kan." Kini giliran Sakura yang memutar matanya, si pirang selalu bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Ternyata dia datang juga. Tumben sekali." Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada pria berambut raven yang menggunakan jaket biru gelap. Kehadiran Sasuke membuat suasana di sisi lapangan semakin riuh. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekati tim keuangan yang berada di sisi kanan lapangan, bersebrangan dengan tim logistik. Mata Sakura mengikuti arah pria tampan itu berjalan dari kejauhan sampai pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya kedepan, mengepalkannya dan memberikan jempol untuk Sasuke. Tapi perlahan jempol yang semula berada diatas ia turunkan menjadi dibawah. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku hanya memberikan kode bahwa dia akan ku kalahkan." Senyum Sakura makin mengembang, sementara Sasuke menyeringai disana.

"Ayo berkumpul! Kita susun strategi terlebih dahulu!" Teriak Kiba. Tim logistik berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan saling merangkul. Mereka menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan tim keuangan yang beranggotakan Gaara, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Mei, dan Sasuke. Harga diri mereka dipertaruhkan di pertandingan ini.

.

.

Babak kedua tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Skor tim logistik dan tim keuangan masih seri, 2-2. Sakura memburu oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Menyelesaikan dua babak membuat nafasnya habis. Matanya fokus menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi penuh perhitungan. Pasalnya, pria itu berkali-kali berhasil menghentikan pergerakan dan juga berhasil merebut bola darinya. Sakura sempat melihat Gaara tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Senyuman itu sedikit membuatnya grogi. Kurasa pertandingan ini tidak akan berjalan baik untuk jantungmu Sakura.

"Permainanmu boleh juga." Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura. Keringat menetes dari rambutnya yang sedikit panjang di bagian depan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu Sasuke-san!"

"Aku harap kau tidak menendang bola ke wajahku lagi." Sasuke kembali berlari, para pegawai wanita tidak ada hentinya meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Sakura kembali berlari. Ino yang terlihat sangat kelelahan mengoper bolanya pada Sakura yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sakura pun berhasil menerima operan pendek itu dan menggiring bolanya. Gadis pink itu kemudian mengoper bolanya kembali pada Neji saat melihat Chojuro berlari mendekatinya.

Sakura kembali berlari ketika Sasuke berhasil memblok pergerakan Neji. Dengan cepat Neji kembali mengoper bolanya pada Sakura yang sudah sangat dekat dengan gawang. Sakura berhasil menerima operan dari Neji tetapi...

 **BRUK!**

Sakura terjatuh saat Gaara berusaha merebut bola dari kakinya.

 **PRIIITTTT!**

Sikutnya luka karena bergesekan dengan lapangan cukup keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura.

"Ah! iya aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Gaara dan kembali berdiri. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik sampai wasit mengatakan bahwa yang dilakukan Gaara merupakan pelanggaran di dalam kotak pinalti, yang berarti tim logistik mendapat tendangan bebas sebagai hadiahnya. Sakura menyerahkan tendangan itu kepada Kiba. Ia tidak mau insiden 'tendangan elang' terulang kembali jika ia yang mengambil alih.

Kiba berdiri dengan penuh keyakinan. Harapan Sakura berada di tangannya. Jika Kiba tidak bisa mencetak gol berakhir sudah semuanya. Kenapa Sakura? Kau menyesal sudah memberikan Sasuke jempol terbalik?

Kiba mundur beberapa langkah mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian sedikit berlari lalu menendang bola dengan seluruh energi yang tersisa. Bola melesat cepat ke arah gawang dan...

 **GOOOLLLLL!**

Peluit berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali menandakan bahwa pertandingan telah berakhir. Tim logistik memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor akhir 3-2 dari tim keuangan. Para staff divisi logistik langsung berhamburan masuk ke tengah lapangan dengan teriakan kemenangan. Sakura terduduk di tengah lapangan, ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Energinya terkuras habis karena pertandingan tadi, tetapi senyum berkembang di wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo aku obati lukamu." Hinata menghampiri Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata. Hanya luka sedikit." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari tengah lapang. Pria itu berjalan ke sisi lapangan dan meneguk satu botol air mineral sampai habis.

"Tim logistik lumayan juga." kata Kurotsuchi.

"Kau benar." sambung Chojuro. Gaara meneguk air mineralnya dengan tenang. Matanya masih melirik Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan staff logistik lainnya. Pria itu pun kembali tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Selain permainan olahraga yang cukup menguras tenaga, divisi marketing juga membuat permainan mencari harta karun. Sebelum melakukan permainan ini semua peserta dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok beranggotakan delapan orang. Pembagian kelompok ditentukan oleh nomor yang diambil setiap staff secara acak.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong berbaris sesuai dengan nomor yang kalian pegang!" Seru salah satu panitia. Sakura memisahkan diri dari divisi logistik dan berjalan menuju barisan dengan nomor empat. Ternyata ia satu kelompok dengan Tamaki dari divisi keuangan dan juga... Sasuke? Dia satu kelompok denganmu Sakura!

"Hai Tamaki-san, Aku Sakura. Maaf sudah menggoda mu di chatting skype tempo hari." Tamaki tersenyum pada Sakura, mereka sedikit berbincang mengenai cuaca dan gathering. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak fokus mengobrol karena pandangannya masih tertuju pada... pada... pada Sasuke maksudmu? Sedangkan dari jauh terlihat Kiba yang terus memperhatikan Sakura dan Tamaki yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Ia khawatir jika Sakura kembali mengatakan yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya. Kau terlalu percaya diri Kiba.

Dalam game kali ini, setiap kelompok diberikan satu kertas yang berisi teka-teki yang harus mereka pecahkan. Mereka hanya diberi waktu selama tiga puluh menit saja. Sakura dan kelompoknya duduk berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan mulai berpikir untuk menjawab teka-teki itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita pecahkan teka-teki itu." ucap seorang staff admin yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Kuliti aku, aku tak akan menangis, tapi kau yang akan menangis. Apakah aku?" Sakura membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas dalam genggamannya. Semua nya terdiam, mereka terlihat mulai berpikir.

"Tidak ada clue lain?" tanya Tamaki, Sakura menggeleng.

"Hm... kira-kira apa yang harus kita temukan?" Sakura mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Menurutmu ini apa, Sasuke-san?"

"Berpikirlah dulu, jika kalian sudah menyerah beritahu aku." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kelompoknya diiringi dengan tatapan bingung dari rekan-rekannya.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Sakura dan teman satu tim nya berpikir tetapi belum menemukan jawabannya, sedangkan beberapa kelompok yang lain sudah ada yang memecahkan teka-tekinya. Ada yang membawa tusuk sate, ada yang membawa tempat pemanggang, ada yang membawa daging. Sakura berpikir, mungkin jawabannya berhubungan dengan barbeque. Kira-kira apa yang jika dikuliti dia tidak menangis tapi malah kita yang menangis?

.

.

To be continued.


	5. Kedipan maut

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasukexSakura

enjoy

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju lapangan dan kembali bergabung dalam kelompok, ia melihat Sakura dan teman-temannya yang masih dalam pose berpikir. Pria itu pun tersenyum tipis, sepertinya mereka belum mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kau sudah dapat jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng dan sedikit bergeser ke arah kiri sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke ketika tatapan tajam para pegawai wanita tertuju ke arahnya.

"Aku menyerah." Sakura berdiri menepuk nepuk celana yang ia pakai. "Jadi apa jawabannya Sasuke-san?" Sasuke berdiri diikuti anggota kelompok yang lainnya.

 **TUK!**

"Kau payah." Sasuke mengetuk jidat lebar Sakura, membuat si gadis pink terdiam sejenak. "Jawabannya adalah bawang." sambungnya. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dadanya ketika Sasuke mengetuk jidatnya.

"Bawang?" Tamaki sedikit berpikir kembali. "Ah...kau benar Sasuke-san! Mungkin maksud dari menguliti disini adalah mengupas. Jika kita mengupas bawang kan kita yang menangis." sambung Tamaki.

"Baiklah Sakura-san, ayo kita cari bawangnya. Kurasa mereka menyimpannya di dapur umum." Tamaki menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka berlari menuju dapur umum. Sakura memegang jidatnya dan tersenyum tipis. Apa yang kau rasakan, Pinky?

.

.

"Baiklah, ada satu permainan lagi yang sudah kami siapkan." Panitia meminta seluruh staff yang ikut dalam acara gathering kali ini berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Peserta yang ikut dalam permainan ini berjumlah tiga puluh orang, karena sebagian staff lainnya membantu para panitia menyiapkan untuk acara barbeque nanti malam. Mereka pun berdiri membentuk lingkaran yang lumayan besar, menunggu permainan apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh para panitia. Bersyukur hari ini matahari tidak terlalu menyengat.

Tiga orang panitia membagikan potongan kertas kecil kepada para peserta yang ikut. "Jangan perlihatkan ini pada yang lain." ucap panitia kepada peserta yang ikut, termasuk Sakura. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk dan membuka potongan kertas itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan tulisan 'Pembunuh' di kertas yang ia dapatkan.

"Semuanya sudah dapat? Baiklah untuk yang mendapatkan kertas bertuliskan detektif tolong maju ke tengah-tengah lingkaran!" Sai dan Sasuke melangkah maju memisahkan diri dari lingkaran. Para gadis sedikit berteriak melihat kedua pria itu, termasuk Ino yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pria pucat di depan sana.

"Kami menamai permainan ini kedipan maut. Diantara dua puluh delapan orang di dalam lingkaran ini ada dua orang pembunuh, sedangkan sisanya adalah korban." Sakura membaca kembali potongan kertas ditangannya untuk memastikan kembali peran apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Sang pembunuh harus memberikan kedipan kepada korban tanpa diketahui oleh detektif, dan korban yang mendapatkan kedipan dari sang pembunuh harus langsung duduk atau mau berpura-pura mati juga boleh." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, pria yang mendapatkan peran sebagai detektif itu berdiri dengan tenang mendengarkan arahan dari panitia. Kenapa Sakura? Kau berharap Sasuke yang mendapatkan peran sebagai pembunuh dan kau korbannya? Lupakan saja, kedipan mata Sasuke bisa menimbulkan banyak korban sungguhan.

"Dan para detektif di depan sini harus menebak siapa pembunuhnya, jika tidak bisa menjawab maka pembunuh bisa memberikan kedipan lagi untuk korbannya hingga tersisa satu pembunuh dan satu korban." Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sekarang!"

Semua peserta menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa bersuara, mata mereka melirik satu sama lain begitu pula dengan Sakura. Gadis cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh peserta. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan sebelum memulai 'pembunuhan' adalah mencari siapa pembunuh yang satunya.

"KYAAAA...!" seorang wanita berteriak histeris dan terduduk dengan senyuman malu-malu. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju padanya. Siapa yang memulai?

"Sudah jatuh satu korban. Apakah detektif di tengah sana sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya?" Sai tampak berpikir sambil memperhatikan peserta lainnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lanjutkan." ucap Sasuke datar. Para peserta pun kembali saling pandang dan saling lirik. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum memberi kode pada si pirang dan kemudian mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Ah tidak! Aku tertembak!" Naruto memegang dadanya berakting seolah ia tertembak dan lalu terduduk di tanah. Sakura terkekeh geli saat menyaksikan Naruto yang terlihat sangat berlebihan. Disaat yang bersamaan seorang wanita dari divisi keuangan juga terduduk. Sakura menghentikan kekehannya dan mulai memperhatikan kembali sekelilingnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit 'kedipan maut' berlangsung dan kini hanya tinggal tersisa lima orang, diantara lain Sakura, Gaara, dan tiga orang gadis lain yang diketahui merupakan pegawai di bagian produksi. Sakura memandang Gaara yang berdiri tepat di sebrangnya. Mata mereka bertemu, Sakura melemparkan senyumannya pada pria merah itu sambil berpikir peran apa yang Gaara pegang.

Sakura menarik kesimpulan bahwa Gaara berperan sebagai korban, karena sudah lima detik mereka saling melempar pandangan Gaara tidak kunjung memberikan kedipannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Gaara. Bukannya terduduk atau berpura-pura mati, si pria merah itu malah tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian memberikan kedipan pada Sakura. Si gadis pink membulatkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peserta lain dengan pipi bersemu merah. Nah itulah yang disebut kedipan maut, benarkan Sakura?

"Hm... sepertinya kau pembunuh pertamanya nona." Sai menunjuk gadis disebelah Sakura. Gadis yang di tunjuk tersenyum kemudian membuka potongan kertas yang ia pegang dan menunjukan bahwa ia merupakan 'korban'.

"Sai-kun salah. Kau boleh duduk." Sai dan korban yang ia tunjuk tadi pun duduk. "Bagaimana Sasuke-san, kau sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya?" Kini tinggal tersisa Sasuke sebagai detektif dan empat orang lagi yang harus ditebak. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria merah yang berdiri di sisi kiri.

"Pembunuh yang pertama adalah kau, Gaara." Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia membuka dan memperlihatkan potongan kertas di tangannya. Tebakan mu benar Sasuke.

Panitia mempersilahkan Gaara duduk. Kini hanya tersisa Sakura dan dua orang gadis lain yang berdiri dalam lingkaran.

"Dan pembunuh yang kedua adalah kau, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" Sakura melipat tangannya menatap Sasuke. Pria raven itu menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Sakura di iringi tatapan dari para peserta lain. Sakura masih berdiri menatap Sasuke dengan pose menantang. Setelah berdiri di hadapannya, Sasuke sedikit menundukan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Lain kali jika ingin menggoda seorang pria dengan kedipan mu lakukan dengan hati-hati. Kalian berdua terlalu bersemangat." Sasuke menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari lapangan permainan meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya kini bersemu merah. Jadi Sasuke melihatnya?

Sakura membuka potongan kertas yang dipegangnya dan memperlihatkan kepada seluruh peserta yang ada. Dan tentu saja tebakan Sasuke benar.

"Woah...kau hebat teme!" Naruto bertepuk tangan diikuti oleh peserta yang lainnya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan, sang dewi malam mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Ia pun tak muncul sendirian, ada berjuta-juta bintang yang menemaninya menerangi bumi. Para hewan malam pun mulai bersahutan seakan menyambut hadirnya sang dewi. Game yang diadakan tadi memang membuat para pegawainya larut dalam permainan seru yang penuh tawa, selain itu juga membuat hubungan antar staff semakin akrab.

Kini mereka sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan untuk menikmati barbeque. Ada beberapa makanan yang disiapkan diantaranya daging, sosis, dan jagung yang dibakar. Ada pula beberapa jenis soft drink dan wine sebagai minumannya. Panitia menyalakan api unggun di tengah lapangan untuk menambah kehangatan. Ketika yang lainnya berkumpul di tengah lapangan untuk berburu makanan, lain hal nya dengan Kiba dan para staff logistik lain yang berkumpul di sisi kiri lapangan sedikit jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Aku terkejut kelompok mu tidak memecahkan teka-teki di permainan harta karun paling awal." Kiba memakan sosis bakarnya dengan lahap sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pegawai keuangan di sebrang sana. Tamaki terlihat manis dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitamnya, benarkan Kiba? Gadis itu tampak tertawa saat berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya.

"Kami sedikit kesulitan." Kata Sakura sambil meminum soda di tangannya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sasuke, pria itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Kemana perginya pria tampan itu? Dia menghilang setelah permainan 'kedipan maut ' selesai dan tidak terlihat lagi sampai sekarang.

"Padahal ada si teme disana, apa dia juga kesulitan memecahkan teka-teki seperti itu?" Naruto datang membawa sebuah piring yang berisi beberapa sosis dan juga beberapa potong daging bakar.

"Wah... terima kasih Naruto, tumben kau perhatian sekali..." Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya, sosis bakar itu terlihat menggiurkan.

"Bukan untukmu!" Naruto mengangkat piring sosis ke atas kepalanya ketika Sakura berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. "Ambil sendiri, ini untuk Hinata-chan." Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata dan kemudian memberikan makanan yang ia bawa pada Hinata, sang gadis Hyuuga itu menerimanya dengan senyuman. Sakura memutar matanya lalu mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Kita bisa berbagi Sakura-chan..." Hinata menawarkan sosis yang dibawa Naruto pada Sakura. Dengan senang hati gadis pink itu menerimanya. Dan kini giliran si pirang yang memutar matanya.

"Dari awal aku membacakan teka-tekinya kurasa dia sudah tahu jawabannya tapi tidak mau memberitahu kami. Dia malah mengatakan untuk memberitahunya jika kami sudah menyerah." Sakura kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus tadi sambil meminum soda di tangannya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki seperti itu."

 **BRUSSS!** Sakura menyemburkan soda yang diminumnya ke arah Kiba.

"Apa-apaan kau pinky!" Kiba mundur beberapa langkah, kaos yang dipakainya sedikit terkena semburan dari Sakura.

"Barusan kau bilang apa? Uchiha?" Sakura menatap Kiba dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa? Memang benar kan dia seorang Uchiha!" Kiba mengelap bajunya dengan tissue. Semua staff logistik memandang Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Saat berkenalan dulu dia tidak mengatakan apapun, aku tahu namanya saja dari Naruto." Jawab Sakura pelan. "Jika dia seorang Uchiha, berarti dia..."

"Dia itu atasan kita pinky. Dia anak pemilik perusahaan tempat kita bekerja." Sakura membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut bukan main. Ia terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya ia tidak tahu siapa pimpinannya? Sepertinya kau melewatkan point penting Sakura.

.

.

Acara barbeque telah selesai. Para panitia dan beberapa pegawai villa sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa acara tadi. Sebagian pegawai juga sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, beberapa pegawai yang di dominasi oleh pegawai logistik masih berkumpul di dekat api unggun dengan duduk membentuk lingkaran.

Naruto memetik gitarnya mengiringi Hinata yang kini bernyanyi lagu _Down For You_ milik _Kehlani_. Beberapa pegawai yang masih berkumpul pun larut dalam permainan musik mereka.

 _Best friend or lovers, can't seem to draw the line between each other_

 _What is defined means nothing to a brother_

 _You just dont give a damn, that's why i think i love ya_

Sakura tersenyum memandang kedua sejoli yang memang terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah mereka sudah dekat dari sebelum ia masuk ke perusahaan atau memang mereka dekat baru-baru ini.

 _Love ain't never been so close, but so far away_

 _Like your mind is telling you to just back of_

 _And your heart says just stay_

Sakura mengambil sebotol air putih di sampingnya dan meneguk sampai habis.

"Pinky, giliran kau yang menyanyi. Naruto bilang kau juara ajang pencarian bakat saat SMA." Sakura menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan tatapan malas lalu melirik Naruto yang masih mengiringi Hinata bernyanyi.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Dan berhentilah mempercayai omong kosong si bodoh itu."

"Kau bohong." Petikan gitar Naruto berhenti, semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada beberapa pria yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Semua orang tahu siapa pria berambut merah dan teman-temannya itu. "Aku pernah melihat kau bernyanyi di ruang musik tempo hari. Suara mu indah, Sakura."

"Yo, Gaara!" Naruto menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Kiba menyikut lengan Sakura dan menyeringai tipis. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan _'apa yang kau pikirkan?'_ yang dibalas dengan senyum jahil Kiba yang paling dibenci Sakura.

Sakura melemparkan senyumnya pada Gaara yang dibalas senyum tipis dari pria itu. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia masih malu jika mengingat insiden 'kedipan maut' tadi.

" Gaara-san, bisakah kau bernyanyi untuk kami?" Pinta seorang staff produksi yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Naruto menyerahkan gitar yang ia pakai kepada Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memangku gitarnya dan semua staff yang masih berkumpul memperhatikan Gaara yang akan memetik gitar.

 _Every time i think i'm closer to the heart_

 _Of what it means to know who i am_

 _I think i finally found a better place to start_

 _But no one ever seems to understand_

Gaara menyanyikan lagu milik _Joe Jonas_ yang berjudul _I Gotta Find You_. Sakura memandang Gaara penuh kekaguman. Ia memang pernah mendengara dari Hinata bahwa Gaara adalah staff yang paling ditunggu kehadirannya di ruang musik, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pria itu bernyanyi. Hm... boleh juga dia.

 _I need to try to get to where you are_

 _Could it be you're not that far_

Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Gaara yang masih fokus pada gitar yang ia mainkan. Pria yang bisa memainkan alat musik memang memancarkan aura yang berbeda.

 _You're the voice i hear inside my head_

 _The reason that i'm singing_

 _I need to find you,_ I gotta find you

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari gitarnya pada Sakura yang ternyata masih menatapnya. Pria itu melemparkan senyuman di tengah-tengah nyanyiannya. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari mata jade yang membuat jantungnya lompat sekejap.

"Dia menatapmu pinky." Bisik Kiba yang langsung mendapatkan sikutan di perutnya.

 _You're the missing piece i need_

 _The song inside of me_

 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya setelah sebelumnya berbisik pada Naruto mengatakan dia harus ke toilet. Ia merasa segala sesuatu yang ada pada pria merah itu sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

to be continued


End file.
